Marines
A short naration; You awake from cryosleep in your stylish pajamas and bunny slippers, yawning as you stretch out the rigidness that can come from staying in one position for so long. You look around, noticing you’re aboard the faithful vessel with its heavenly white walls, the Sulaco. You shake your head briefly and look around, watching as the other marines follow the same routine and march outside the sleeping quarters. Following your fellow comrades to the logistics desk for squad assignment, you ponder what kind of grunt work they’re shoving you into you to this time… The people of the marine corps are our protagonist's. These are the guys you call in to deal with the problems you have, maybe a band of space pirates, maybe the syndicate, or maybe even worse. Main Jobs So you’ve signed up for the marines, eh? Well, lucky for you, we’re able to give the just about every single smudge of information that you should’ve learned in your basic training courses! Don’t worry, we all (apparently) forget sometimes! Just use this handy dandy guide below and you’ll be able to know all the dumb sh*t you should’ve known already! Logistics Officers will be requesting your IC special qualifications and which squad you’d enjoy belonging to. The details of each squad and -what you should know when taking a special job- are listed below: The main goal of a marine is to help those in need. Your first priority will to head to logistics to get assignment. Depending on your skills, you can get a job that suits you. There are the four main standard marine jobs. Standard Marine You’re the not-so-intelligent grunt of the group, knowing a wide variety of run and gun tactics! Your job is simple, shoot and kill. You bring the trusty grenade launcher, some smoke grenades and the almighty flashbang to the playing field. Not to mention that stylish M41A rifle and those fascinatingly useful Motion Sensors. Just follow orders from your Squad Leader and you’ll get the job done, and likely be awarded a medal. Combat Engineer You’re the super intelligent engineer of the group, knowing a wide range of construction and deconstruction methods as well as hacking techniques and schematics to assist your squad in whatever needs to be fixed! Be it a breach aboard either vessel, setting up the Singularity, or needing the Forward Operating Base to be put under your care, this is where you come in! You could also be a handyman, and repair robotic limbs! Probably shouldn’t honestly know how to set up a robot, though. That stuff is like bluespace science. You are equipped with any tools necessary to get the job done. You get 50 sheets of metal and plasteel, a full belt of tools (You might need a multitool) and all the gear you can desire from a Robco tool maker. Combat Medic You’re the ever so important lifeline of the group, capable of treating wounds on the field and seconding authorization to evacuate yourself from the Sulaco for their own specific brand of ‘treatment’. This likely involves heavy surgery or cloning. Your job is to heal any injuries sustained on the mission, or if it cannot be healed on person, take them back to the Sulaco. It’s highly suggested that you make complete use of your supplies, as you need to be ready for anything that comes around! This does not include raiding the Sulaco medical bay for items. Speaking of the Sulaco, it should probably be the best to /not/ know how to do Surgery or any advanced chemistry. I mean, you’re a field medic. You are equipped with a hypospray, defibrillator, syringes, an advanced first aid kid, stasis bag, body bags, a ton of pills and medihud. This will prepare you for anything that can happen on the field. Squad Leader There he or she is! The man entrusted with leading his or her squad to utter doom or brilliant success! You will lead your squad into death victory! You are the only one keeping your dumb sh*t's squad together, so do it right. You’re entrusted with a Command headset capable of reaching the Command channel frequency and your own squad, which means you’re able to relay all that neat information you find aboard the Nostromo. You’re also gifted a swell set of NVGs, motion sensor, and pesronal AI device, so you can not-so-blindly lead them! While you are in control of ordering where your squad is to go, you always follow the orders of the Commander or Acting Commander. Never mutiny! Sulaco Jobs There are some jobs that are not the normal 'go and fight' marine. It may be boring but it has to be done. These jobs are (usually) essential to the progress of the game. Commander Commanders are usually assigned at the very beginning of the round by pre-joins and proper preferences being set up. This means, you’ll likely never get this role until you’re chosen for it out of the hat. Well looks like your the leader of the marines, your main job will be to look like a real commander lead the marines to victory at all costs, you don't want to look bad, now do you? Commanders are the top dogs on the mission. You’re to follow all their orders and make sure that what he says is what happens. Playing as this role follows the same rule as most station-bound roles, which includes leaving the Sulaco to board the Nostromo. Don’t do it. Commanders should always remember that an act of mutiny is a legitimate RP scenario, but can be banned for if abused. This means, don’t make stupid decisions and don’t do stupid things. You’re a Commander, not a five year old with military command education. So now go, make the marines victorious my commander! Military Police Military Police are usually assigned at the very beginning of the round by pre-joins and proper preferences being set up. This means, you’ll likely never get this role until you’re chosen for it out of the hat. Military Police have the distinct duty of defending the Sulaco and keeping order amongst the Marines. They hold higher power over the squads and squad leaders but aren’t equal to LOs and Commanders. You’re equipped with a stun baton, riot shield, and riot shotgun(equipped with beanbag rounds, nonlethal) and some handcuffs for detainment. It’s usually advised to not decide to carry your own lethal weapon without confirmation of xenomorphs aboard the Nostromo. Note that brig times are gauged with a law book, and disregarding it can result in a job ban. Logistics Officer Logistics Officers are usually assigned at the very beginning of the round by pre-joins and proper preferences being set up. This means, you’ll likely never get this role until you’re chosen for it out of the hat. Logistics Officers, in short, are the ones who sit behind a desk all day (willingly) and assign roles to marines (which will lead them to their death). As well, your job is to coordinate the squads from the Sulaco. Rambo’ing down into the Nostromo is highly disadvised, since it not only makes you look like a halfwit, but may or may not earn a job-ban. Also, try not to take the Commander’s outfit! Thats like, breaking so much RP. Sulaco Janitor You either made the wrong kid mad or really wanted the job, but here it is: Janitor. Your job is to remain on the Sulaco and keep the vessel in top operating form. You’re heavily advised against taking weapons, since your job has absolutely NO need for them. Just mop up messes and be docile with the occasional cool kid streak, like a true custodian. Make sure no spot of the sulaco is dirty, or you will be fired. You will be fired out of a cannon into the depths of space. So clean well my janitor. Researcher The hippie lackey of the group. Your job is to study anything xenobiological, be it a spellblade or a carp that grew facial hair. Something unusual, basically. Be sure to maintain a high level of roleplay, as this role basically demands it. Roleplay doesn’t include: * “Yeah, well it makes you a host for xenomorphs.” * “Yeah, I’ve seen this before.” * “They’re hostile. Kill them all. Don’t worry, I can tell.” * “Just jam it in the cage and forget it exists.” * “Guys, I can translate. Get me a recorder. I can tell it’ll work.” (Deduce it, please? Like, for fifteen minutes?) * “I’ll go ahead and take these restraints and stun prodder and go fuck up an alien on the Nostromo that I’m not even sure exists!” All variations of this are also pretty horribad, so don’t do it, mkay? Most likely you wont be doing much, because as we all know, marines are trigger happy. If you do get a specimen pray to the lord almighty and thank him. Now go study that little alien, find out everything you can then inform the commander on what can help him and the marines. Please for the love of space jebus, don't meta this job. Sulaco Medic The Sulaco Medic is given a number of trusty tools to assist him or her in their duty, which is, being a medic! On the Sulaco! Yeah! These tools include: * Two Cryo Cells * A Chemistry department * Two operating theatres * One sleepers * One body scanner * A cloning station * Genetics * Two defibrillators * A ton of medical kits! * Psychiatric evaluation room And probably a ton more unlisted, which you’ll be able to find for yourself(Psst, a 16-person-morgue!)! With these, your job(and likely with assistance of another) is to keep everyone shipped back home to be successfully treated and dealt with in a professional manner. Remember, no space drugs! That stuff is nasty bad. (Hey, some tips! If you’re dealing with unruly prisoners, 10 units of Chloral Hydrate and 5 units of Sopoforic(Sleep Toxin) can deal with that bugger pretty easily!)